October
by crionna gra
Summary: a songfic during Luke and Lorelai's breakup. my first fanfic .. so please review and leave some comments!


This is my first song fic. So I hope you like it. The song is called October by Evanescence. The words in italics are quotes during Luke and Lorelai's breakup. I hope you like it. Please leave my plenty of reviews!

_I can't run anymore,_

**LUKE:** Fine. You want to know what I'm thinking right now? That I can't be in

this relationship. It's too much.

_  
I fall before you._

**LORELAI:** yeah, but um, so Christopher's father died a couple weeks ago, and, um, he took it pretty hard. He had a terrible relationship with the man. She looks over at Chris. I went over there one night. The night before the re-enactment. Um, I brought tequila and we talked and drank, just two old friends hanging out. That's all.

**LUKE:** You went over there?

**LORELAI**: To comfort him. I know I should have told you about it, I just didn't because I didn't want you to read anything into it, or think anything weird, and I'm only telling you now because he's here and it might come up, and I don't want you to feel shanghaied.

**LUKE glaring:** Yeah, that would be bad.

**LORELAI:** I'm sorry, Luke. Nothing happened. Please believe me.

_  
Here I am._

**LUKE: **Well, I'm with Lorelai!

I have nothing left

**LORELAI**: He's gone! He hates me. I blew it. I blew everything._.  
_

: He's gone! He hates me. I blew it. I blew everything. 

_Though I've tried to forget,_  
**LUKE:** I just need some time.

**LORELA**I: Time -

**LUKE**: A little time, to think.

**LORELA**I: And to process.

**LUKE nodding**: Right.

You're all that I am.

**CHRIS:** It's not too late. I know it's not too late. Emily told me it wasn't too late! Luke glares at Lorelai. She looks guilty. I mean, that's why I'm here, okay? I know you're with him. But it's for now it's not forever. It's just for now. I know that.

**LORELAI:** Luke, I don't know what he's talking about!

**LUKE:** I got to get out of here.

Take me home,

**RICHARD**: So then this is it? You'll never visit our home again?

**LORELAI:** I don't know.

I'm through fighting it.  
**LORELAI leaning into to whisper in Emily's ear:** You and me, we're done.

Broken, Lifeless,

**RORY:** Mom, this isn't you. Lying in bed like this. You should be up.

I give up.  
**LORELAI:** Yeah. I'm fine. It's just time to go.

You're my only strength.  
Without you,

**SOOKIE:** Just because you don't have someone in your life right now –

**LORELAI**: Meaning Luke.

I can't go on,  
**RORY:** He waited forever for you. He's not just going to walk away.

Anymore, Ever again

**LORELAI**: Rory loves Luke, Dad. She does not want to see him hurt and humiliated like he was.

_My only hope (All the times I've tried)_

**EMILY:** My daughter and I aren't speaking. She won't take my calls, she won't

come to dinner. She apparently wants nothing to do with me. Pause. I'm

sure you know that Lorelai and I have had many battles. Most of them have

been because I feel that I know what's best for her. But Lorelai has her own

ideas about what she thinks will make her happy. She wants you, Luke. She's

made her choice, God help her, but there it is. It doesn't matter if I agree

with it, I can't fight it. You've won. Go back to her. I promise I will stay

out of it. She gets up and heads toward the door. Kirk is pressed up

against the glass. You're going to have to clean that window. She leaves.

Luke stares at the door.

_My only peace (To walk away from you)  
_**CHRIS**: This wasn't the way I wanted it to go down. I wanted to get you alone

and – what are you doing?

**LORELAI**: I'm going after Luke!

_My only joy, My only strength,_  
**LORELAI**: Luke and I have broken up, Dad. Okay? We are no longer together.

And it is a direct result of what Mom did. And I know that you could care

less, and I know that Mom will be thrilled, but I am not thrilled. I am not thrilled. And Rory is not thrilled. We're both hurt and extremely upset.)  
My only power, My only life,

_(And love is where I am) My only love._

She hears someone knocking on the door. She opens the door and Luke walks

in, wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Lorelai closes the door.

I can't run anymore.

**LORELAI:** I thought I'd hunker down with some fabulous food

and watch all the men that got away.

I give myself to you,

**LUKE:** This wouldn't be some underhanded ploy of yours to keep me dancing,

would it?

**LORELAI**: Why, Luke Danes, I am appalled at the insinuation. I should walk

off this dance floor right now and leave you to your fate. But I'm much too

sweet a person to do that.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**RORY:** Luke was so mad.

In all my bitterness,

**LANE:** It's been awful. Everything's either been burnt or dropped. He's

absolutely miserable. He just mopes and growls and stomps around. He throws

customers out the door

I ignored all that's real and true.

**EMILY:** I only want the best for her, and since she is incapable of judging

what is right and what is wrong, I had to step in! I had to act!

All I need is you.

**EMCEE:** At this time, if you're in love, I invite you to join Emily and

Richard on the dance floor.

**LORELAI:** You wanna dance?

**LUKE:** No, thanks.

**LORELAI serious:** Please? I promise I will dance just as spazzy as you

will.

**LUKE:** I do not dance spazzy.

**LORELAI:** Then I will be the only spaz on the floor. Please?

**LUKE**: I do not dance spazzy.

**LORELAI smiles:** Thank you.

When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes.

**RORY:** He'll come around. Shh. Try to sleep.

I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong.  
I can't lie anymore,

**LORELAI:** Luke? Hi. I'm sorry to sneak up on you like this, but please, just give me a

minute. We need to talk. I have so much to say. I should have told you about

that night with Christopher. I know that now.

I fall down before you.

**LUKE:** Listen, uh, I think we need to talk.

**LORELAI:** I know, I know. We will. I just – let me try to find –

I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**LORELAI**: I should have told him when it happened. But I blew it. Now, if

he'd just give me ten minutes we could hash it out and be back on our way,

and not waste time.

Constantly ignoring the pain consuming me

**LANE:** I'm assuming his mood might have something to do with a certain

someone who's been spending a lot of her time at Weston's lately.

**RORY:** Oh, poor, sad Luke.

But this time it's cut too deep.

**LORELAI:** What breakup?

**GYPSY:** Yours and Luke's.

**LORELAI:** We're not broken up.

I'll never stray again

**LORELAI:** I know. Rory warned me and I ignored her, but believe me. I am

never seeing him again. Never.


End file.
